<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling's Mutual by Aziban</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606245">Feeling's Mutual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziban/pseuds/Aziban'>Aziban</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien Quadrilogy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Movie: Aliens (1986), Xenomorphs (Alien), alien - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziban/pseuds/Aziban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare's are awful, especially when they remind you of all that has happened. Thankfully, there's always someone nearby who can help. For Newt that's her adoptive mother Ripley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feeling's Mutual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just re-watched aliens and I wanted to explore Ripley and Newt's relationship after what happened on LV-426. Because not only did they bond over the whole xenomorph invasion thing, but they can also understand what the other went through.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night she saw the same face in her sleep. It hissed in her ear, causing her hairs to stand on end. Chills ran down her spine as she turned to face it, each step a mile. No eyes, it never had eyes. But it did have teeth. Teeth that raced toward her in an instant.</p>
<p>Newt let out a scream as she shot awake, hugging herself tight as the blankets fell off of her. The tears kept coming, no way to slow them. Everyone she knew, almost everyone she loved, dead. Her family, the kids she played with, the family down the hall. For so long she felt so alone.</p>
<p>“Newt! Newt, are you alright?” Her mother said, rushing in sitting down next to her. Newt let herself get engulfed in her arms, hiding her face in Ripley’s hug, sobbing all the way. Ripley patted Newt’s back, cooing silently.</p>
<p>“Mommy,” Newt whispered, wrapping her own small arms around Ripley. Eyelids shutting tight, hiding what lurked in the shadows.</p>
<p>“Shh, baby. I’m here,” Ripley didn’t bother to say much else. People, they tried to understand, told her to just move on. Nobody had been through what they had been through. When Ripley looked down, she saw a person she could love. She saw someone who knew what she had been through.</p>
<p>Neither wanting to ruin the silence, they merely sat together. Newt’s rigid posture relaxing as she nuzzled into Ripley’s warmth.</p>
<p>Everything became warmer, no longer did the cold night air cut into Newt’s skin. The faint silhouette of her dark room comforting, compared to that of the eerie colony hallways. Hallways that used to teem with life and excitement. Her nightmare was still as fresh as a freshly cut lawn, but locked behind a door it was hidden.</p>
<p>“Do you miss them? Your crew?” Newt asked. She was no stranger to what happened to Ripley on the Nostromo, she just didn’t understand it as well as she hoped. Maybe when she was just a little bit older. Curiosity could not be fought off however, and Newt wondered what it was like for Ripley to experience monsters. Ripley wasn’t a child in a vent. Every time she asked, Ripley always said that she was just as scared as Newt.</p>
<p>“I didn’t wish them dead.”</p>
<p>“Were they mean?”</p>
<p>“Some were, yes. I was close to a couple of them, but we were just co-workers.” Ripley chuckled, rubbing Newt’s back. Finding it hard to even utter their names, throat restricting when she thought of the. All she could see when she closed her eyes were the bodies that used to own the names. Both those of the Nostromo, and the marines. Newt squirmed as she felt Ripley’s hug tense up.</p>
<p>They pulled away from each other, Newt letting out a yawn.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to go back to bed?”</p>
<p>“I think so. Night mommy,” Newt said feeling the weight of Ripley leave her bed. The dark room cloaked her mother as she left, but the creak of the door alerted her position.</p>
<p>“Goodnight Newt, sweet dreams.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” Newt mused as her door closed, barely emitting a noise. She really did hope so.</p>
<p>Both of them lied down in a soft bed, gazing at the ceiling above. One slept alone in a room filled with toys, one slept in a room with her beloved. But they both saw and feared the jaws of the beast. When they were together, they understood.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>